The men we've become
by Bogizan89
Summary: This story is about two boys who grew up in different environments and the effect that it has on them YUURAMAU
1. Yuri's past

heey!! I got a new story but I won't forget my other two I hate unfinished stories...

Title: The men we've become  
Rating: uhm PG-13? just to be sure (perhaps later NC-17, if I'm brave enough)   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram   
Genre: angst, drama   
Chapter: 1/?  
Warning: AU, a little shin Makoku and a little Europe during the middle ages, not sure if it'll be a happy ending, un- beta'd  
Summary: two boys grow up in different environments

This story is inspired by my favourite children's book _Hasse Simon's dochter_ and my love for the history of the middle ages and the magic in that time.

About the demon ages I just thought of what sounded most logical  
enjoy! (and if someone want to beta this story please let me know!)

* * *

**The men we've become**

**Yuri's past **

"Look at him, it's the devil's child. That black hair and eyes..." the woman hugged herself and moved both her hands up and down her arms as if she were cold, looking at a little boy that was caught up in playing with its wooden toys

A man placed himself behind her and put his hands on her shoulders "O honey.. can a devil's child be so sweet?" joining her to look at the happy little boy that didn't know a care in the world, he knew that soon would be over and that gave his face a look of sadness

"I know.. but people are talking, the way he looks.. that woman, the one who gave birth to him, _she _was sentenced as a _witch_ burned at the stake. She was promiscuous, she had pact with the devil! The devil, Jan! She probably also gave her body to her master and we have her child." the woman said and at the mention of the boy's mother she spoke with disgust

"We don't know that for sure.." the man called Jan said with a certain sympathy in his voice, looking at his wife side with despair

"are you calling father Duc a liar??" She turned her head and looked at him with disbelieve, her husband couldn't be one of those heretics, could he?

"no.." he sighed to his wife's relief and stroked affectionately down his wife's long ginger coloured locks, that were hanging loosely around her face.

"he is a holy man, he wouldn't burn an innocent woman... anyway nothing good can come out of a creature that was created by evil itself, it is a half demon for god sakes Jan" the woman looked at the boy again and her fair features showed how worried she was, her dark green eyes narrowed as if she were thinking.

The man had moved his hands to both her sides and hugged her from behind, the side of his head leaning on his wife's mixing his brown haired locks with the ginger ones of his wife "you can't blame the boy for his mother actions, Gemma"

Gemma pulled out of her husbands embrace and turned around looking at him almost angry "Don't you understand! Evil is build in it, it is just trying to deceive us with its innocent and childlike face. You can't fall for it!, I don't want to lose you.. ever" she pleaded, her eyes turned soggy at the thought of losing her loveable husband

"You won't.. I promise" he reassured her, cupping the woman's face with both his hands making her look at him "honey go buy something for dinner, our supplies are all gone. I'll watch over Yuri" he bowed his head to give her a quick peck on her lips and then he retreated his hands.

"that child also cost to much" She mumbled as she walked to the door and pulled her long hair together covering it with a grey shawl, before she left she gave her husband an appreciated smile.

She'll be damned if she let that cursed child hurt her or her spouse, they were married as teenagers and were already together for quite some time. The elder humans in the village had requested if the young couple would adopt the orphan boy knowing they wanted children. She would have turned the offer down, knowing exactly were that kid came from but her husband was delighted and considered it an honour. Truly he was to kind for his own good and she knew he was taking a liking to the black haired boy. She probably would like and love the kid too if she wasn't so afraid of it, the fact that child could take the one thing she loved so much, her husband Jan, away from her made her hate that black haired boy more than anything. The gossiping villagers weren't helping either, her own mother had her convinced that the kid was the son of the devil and told her that she had to get rid of it.

She was planning to do just that...

-xXxXx-

Jan looked at the kid for a little while longer his smile growing as he saw the black eyes meeting his brown ones. The look the boy gave him, there was so much love in those eyes how can anyone think that he was evil? He couldn't let anything happen to his little boy and he knew that keeping the boy in this village near his wife was dangerous. The brown haired man knew what he has to do but it hurts him just so much.

He loved his beautiful wife, he wouldn't have married her if he didn't but his wife had many faults she was short tempered and bossy. He chuckled, he actually liked those qualities about his wife, the fact that she wasn't perfect made him love her even more. Unfortunately there was one fault that wasn't so charming, her strong believe in the tales the authority made up to control the people, because of that she hated the boy. If only she knew her husband secrets and that he was 'unfaithful' to those rules of the people she considered holy... he really doubted if she would protect him or if she would betray him and give him in. Her believes made her a dangerous woman.

The man was gathering a few toys and some clothes of the boy, his wife wouldn't be gone long and he had to act quick. He wasn't dense and had made a solid plan, the boy had black hair and black eyes and that could only mean one thing… he knew that the boy would always be safe in the place he was going to go.

"Yuri! come here.. take that toy if you want" the boy picked up his toy and hurried to his father. His small plump legs moving so fast he almost tripped.

"daddy!" he smiled and filled Jan's heart with warmth, he took the boy's toy and stored in a bag with the other stuff then he pulled a dark-grey woollen clothe around the boy it was still rather chilly outside even though the new summer season was heading towards their village.

Before they went out he caressed the boy's cheek, he fought to keep his tears back and barely succeeded "you have so much love to give, my son"

The boy cocked his head "daddy?" he frowned a little.

"make sure you give that love to the right person" the man continued "always follow your heart and not what others tell you to, make up your own mind, promise me Yuri"

"I don't understand" the child said in his childish voice

Jan wondered if the kid would ever remember him and his words but he had to at least try to give the boy a part him to go and stay always with him "promise that you'll always act the way you think is right"

The boy smiled and seemed to get it "like you do!"

The man chuckled "yes"

"I promise, daddy! I want to be just like you"

"You don't have to be like me, you have to be you cause that is the best you can be" he moved his arms around the tiny boy and hugged him tightly, the tears almost escaped him "I love you.. so much"

The child had put his arms around his father's neck "love you too" he said

The man stood up, moved towards a closet in the room and pulled a drawer open, his hands were searching for something and when he closed the drawer and went to Yuri again he had a round object in his hand.

"here I want you to have this" he said once he was back kneeled in front of the small boy

The boy took the object in his tiny hands and studied it. It was round and he moved his chubby fingers along the smooth side of it, it was a golden/brownish metal and the top of the object was made of glass, under the glass there were arrows and some letters and lines, it was all kind of confusing to the boy "what is it?"

Jan looked at Yuri studying the thing and smiled the kid looked so adorable when he was confused "a compass"

The boy narrowed his eyes at his father and wrinkled his nose "what does it do?" the kid asked more confused now than before hearing the weird name.

The father laughed for a second at the silly expression his son was making "it will show you the way when you're lost, it will lead you to the right path"

"I don't need it" the boy said and holding his hand out to his father to give it back "I have you to lead me"

The words were to much for him to handle and one tear made his way out from a brown eye as he folded the boy's hand around the compass with his own "please take it and carry it always with you cause this small compass will have my spirit in it and I will lead you, that's why it can never guide you to the wrong place" he then placed a kiss on the boys forehead "we need to go"

The black haired boy didn't understand much but he saw his father was upset so he carefully listened to the words and tried to lock them up in his head. Even though he didn't get it he knew it must be really import.

Jan took his boy's hand and went out trough the back door, he was going to the beginning of the long dark forest, called the Ürre Forrest. Those woods of Ürre were feared by all those who believed, like his wife, so he had to make sure that nobody saw him. Behind the forest started a new world, the world of the demons who were just as narrowed minded as the human's with their own believes and foolish fables.

There was a beautiful man waiting at the place, exceptional beautiful as he knew a lot of demons were. This one had long lavender hair and suited lavender eyes, a well build man that looked just as strong as he were beautiful, dressed in a grey coat. Next to him was a young boy, he had brown hair and brown eyes nothing exceptional or extreme beautiful, a normal boy but with the most kindest smile he had ever seen and with such lovely charm that was expressed through whole his face. The boy was also dressed in a grey coat, Jan smiled it was just something for Gunter to think that would hide their identity's. It was fortunate he didn't come to pick the boy up in the village.

"Gunter!" he said

"Jan! finally, we were starting to worry that you weren't going to show" Gunter said stepping towards him and his kid

"I'm sorry for that but it was the earliest as I could come"

The lavender haired man averted his eyes to look at his son and his face lit up "O Shinou, what a wonderful, beautiful small boy and such great noble colours!" his eyes were literally shining as he hugged the kid, who looked extremely confused at the demon beauty but excepted the smothered hug anyway, when he stood up again his shiny eyes stayed on Yuri "he truly is the one"

Jan smiled and nodded "I thought so, I know he will be in good hands and loved in the palace"

"Jan" Gunter's hands rested on the other man's shoulders and looked in to his eyes "you made the right the decision, it must be hard on you but you're a good man"

The brown haired man smiled in a appreciated way "thank you" he averted his eyes on the brown haired boy "who's the little warrior?"

"that's Konrart, my apprentice also the Maou's second son" the beautiful man said

"Come here Konrart" he kneeled when the boy got to him, the kid looked like he was about eleven in humans age "I trust a strong young man like you to take care of your king" he said with a smile

The boy nodded enthusiastic and smiled broadly doing so "I will! I promise" he said

"Good boy" he said patting the kid's head and smiled gratefully, then he turned to Yuri, who's eyes were watery. He was smart even though he was so young only thirteen, as a half-demon his mental and physical stage were as a five year old human, he knew exactly what was going to happen. Those people were going to take him away "now try to remember everything I told you, ok?"

The boy cried shamelessly but nodded, he understood somehow.

"be a good boy" the man continued, suppressing his tears again wanting to stay strong for the boy "I'll always love you"

"I love you too" Yuri said before jumping into his fathers arms and giving a hug that lasted to short in the opinions of both of them

"Konrart, take him with you"

The little soldier to be pulled the small boy gently with him to the horses

"why don't you come with us?" the lavender haired man said to the man who watched his son been taken away "he is after all your son maybe not in blood but in every other sense of the word"

"I can't my heart lays here, it has green eyes and a hell of a temper" he turned his eyes back to Gunter, he smiled half sadly thinking about Yuri and half grateful to have the love of the woman he also loved. The man was always torn between those two, the two persons he loved most.

"ah yes, so you wrote. A hand full I guess?" the other man smiled too, he loved watching love between young ones

Jan chuckled "yes, you won't even know"

The lavender haired beauty turned serious again "they'll find out soon you know"

"I know" the man said and his eyes were filled with sadness again "I'm hoping times will have changed by then"

"that's not likely Jan"

"It has to,, my live depends on it"

"You also know, your wife will die even before you look older than thirty"

It was like the demon had thrust a dagger in to his heart and he fisted his hands, pushing his nails in to his palms to handle the pain, he himself was a half breed too and would eventually, if he wasn't killed, see his wife grow old and die "I know you, don't have to remind me"

Gunter laid one hand on Jan's shoulder and nodded "take care then"

"Oh and Gunter send my condolence to the Maou, I heard and now I know exactly how she feels" he said, pain filled his brown eyes

"You can always come to see Yuri… but she will never be able to see her son again, he's dead Jan.."

He nodded understandably "what was his name?"

"Wolfram"

Not long after that they were gone. He could still hear Yuri screaming for his father and it tore his heart out, now that he was alone he could at least cry and he did, collapsing to the ground on his knees and cried. He watched trough his moisture eyes at the place they left from, he was gone and no matter what Gunter said he couldn't come to the palace to see Yuri, he couldn't …


	2. Wolfram's past

Here's chapter two

Title: The men we've become  
Rating: PG-13? just to be sure (perhaps later NC-17 )  
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram (later a bit gwenter??:P GwendalxGunter)  
Genre: angst, drama  
Chapter: 1/ (15-20)  
Warning: AU, a little shin Makoku and a little Europe during the middle ages, probably not a happy ending, yoai, in this chapter you could miss read 1 tiny sentence as profanity :S  
Summary: two boys grow up in different environments...

disclaimer: nein this isn't mein

and thanks for commenting:

Yuuram88: thank you so much I'm honored that you were captivated by my humble story:P and thanks for not trying to rush me if I do that my stories will suck

phantome101: I would never kill Wolfram:P:P His my fav I 3 Wolfram.!! And of course I'll continue Lost time I'm still working on chapter 4 only I don't want to rush myself with that story because I don't want to screw it up, you see I got sooo much planned for that story that is why I take it slowly

before you start reading ; the demon ages :: when I say twelve year old boy picture a five year old boy (cause the boy (wolfram) in this chapter will also be a half demon), the full demon's :: thirty ten , fifty fifteen. I know it might not add up but this how I pictured it for this story, I'm really sorry if i cause much confusion.

that's it enjoy

* * *

**The men we've become**

**Wolfram's past**

The city Doelder, a crowded place known to be a lively city. There was always a market and screaming sales man trying to convince you to buy his 'just caught fish' or 'just baked bread'. Children pretending to be soldiers and yelling while fighting each other with wooden swords. Women doing their domestic jobs as they gossiped with their neighbours while their husbands went off to work. You could also hear the whining of stray animals begging for a piece of bread or wild dogs who were treaded roughly by strong men trying to get them out of the city.

On one of the crowded roads there was a woman tugging her child along with her, who was putting up quite a resistant. They were heading to the market but the boy had obviously other plans.

"Will you hurry up!" the woman said aggravated

"I don't wanna go, don't wanna go!!" the child screamed as he pulled on his arm his mother was holding.

"you little..." the woman turned to her child and pinched the arm of the boy slightly "now Ruben! for once you are going to do exactly what I'm telling you to!"

The child; Ruben had green emerald eyes, that were powerful weapons to the twelve year old boy, his eyes glared dangerously at the woman who was trying to discipline him.

"having trouble with your son again?" an old plump woman said, she was a highly respected elder woman in town even though she was just a commoner, dressed in a brown ugly dress, that didn't have much value.

She was just in the middle of hanging her laundry in the small dusty garden as the other woman with her child walked by.

The boy's mother bowed respectfully, she was merely a commoner her self if not poorer.

She wasn't young anymore either, you could see the fine lines around her eyes that showed that she had quite some live experience. The woman had dark brown hair, that was loosely tied together by a white lint so locks where hanging around her face. Her eyes were even in a darker shade than her hair and because of her pale skin they were even more noticeable. Just as the other woman she wasn't wearing anything fancy, only a simple brown dress with black boots and a thin beige clothe wrapped around her shoulders.

"Mother Ferle" the other woman saw her self as a very important person in this town and always asked younger people to call her mother "yes he's being just as difficult as always, honestly I don't think I can take much more of him"

The elder woman looked at the child, who was now aiming his big green weapons at her. She responded with putting her hands on her thighs and straightening her back more, so he'd know he didn't intimidate her at all "and what an ugly child I must say.. are you sure it is yours? "

"I'm asking myself that same question everyday but .. I don't see how he can't be mine"

"hmm.. I always thought that he looked a little to human and why does he look older than he should?" mother Ferle said as her strict face landed on the boy.

"I don't have any answers to that myself" the other responded in desperation and how could she not be desperate she had a child that acted as if it were possessed.

"he probably is one of those elf children" the plump woman said

"an elf child, mother?" the mother of the boy looked confused but seemed eager to learn about these elf children

"yes, that's how you call human children of the elves tribe, those people live in the Ürre woods like elves. In the middle of the night they dare to sneak in to our houses and take our new born babies from the cradle to put their own ugly child in it's place"

"that is terrible!" the brown haired woman said shocked "But I didn't know, do human's still exist mother?"

"of course they do child! What makes you think that they don't? But it's true that their numerous have decreased lately, my child"

"oh but then.. how do I get my own child back, it has been twelve years already!" she was surprised and angry, the woman really seemed to believe that her child has been stolen

"there is nothing a good beating wouldn't do, treat him bad and hard! This way even those humans will take pity and then they'll come to get their child back"

"and mine?"

"they'll bring your son back too" Mother Ferle said in an all knowing tone

The other woman still was a little confused and looked at the child she was still holding by it's arm "b.. but it just sounds so hard to.."

She was cut of by Mother Ferle who looked very strict; she didn't take nonsense or what she believed was nonsense "don't show him any sympathy! He isn't showing you any, is he?"

"y..yes, that's true" the boy's mother said hesitantly

The plump woman raised an eyebrow "you do want your real child back, do you?"

"yes! Of course I do"

"then you and your husband should follow mine advice"

-xXxXx-

After their talk Mother Ferle went on finishing her domestic job as the younger woman and her son continued to walk towards the market.

She was still thinking about Mother Ferle's words. It seemed so unlikely but if it's mother Ferle then it would probably be all true and yes it would explain a lot if that child of hers would be human. He was simply to wild to be a demon boy, he has been that way ever since he was a baby.

The brown haired woman remembered the day after he was born, he was slightly bigger than a normal baby and tried to bite Father Geers, who was the oldest and most wise man of their village. The old grey man, who by now had already past away, was there to bless their new born but it didn't go as smoothly as the parents had hoped. The boy screamed with every touch and actually tried to hurt the old man. Now what baby does that? She was extremely embarrassed by her child's behaviour and she still is.

The woman also had two other children; her fifty year old daughter Merel and another son named Dirk of thirty. Those two weren't wild at all as the little blond Ruben. They always did exactly what they were told without any whining even when they were the young boy's age. And come to think of it they did look a bit younger than Ruben around the time they were twelve.

The more she thought about the more logical it seemed, this boy wasn't her child. Oh why would Shinou put a poor woman like her trough such a thing? To have her own child kidnapped by evil humans and be left with a child that seemed possessed by the God of those humans.

-xXxXx-

The little blond had calmed down a little and strolled after his mother who had an almost painful grip on his arm. He hadn't paid much attention to the fat woman and his mother, they were talking about things he didn't understand anyway. But he knew he didn't like Ferle at all. He was probably the only one of the younger people who refused to call her 'mother'. He didn't see why he should, she wasn't his mother.

Most of the people in the city Doelder and the nearby village Gracht, where they lived, knew the boy was tempered and wild. A lot of grown ups looked at him in a weird way but he didn't care he had his eyes and somehow people took a few steps back as they saw those green eyes glare at them, it frightened them. The boy didn't understand why but he didn't care as long as it works.

The thing that he did mind was that also the children of his age didn't want anything to do with him. It was if they were scared of him. The boy often asked himself; why? Was he really that hideous as everyone always told him he was? He did look different, most people in the village and in their capital city Doelder had dark colours and pale skin as for him he had light golden hair with green eyes. His skin was original pale too but he sneaked out a lot to surround himself with nature, so he could play on his own and with the animals who did seem to like him, because of that his skin was tinted a bit darker.

His mother was now buying some fish from a filthy looking market man, they were arguing about the price. He was used to that, those men were always trying to swindle the people for a few more coins. That was one of the reasons he hated going to the market people would always scream at each other so loudly and it was always so crowded that he felt that he might suffocate because of the body's that were clutched together in front of a booth. The blond boy didn't like to be touched especially not by strangers it makes him want to kick that person or bite, whatever was easiest.

The small boy was turning around freely from side to side, his mother wasn't paying much attention to him anymore and his arm was free out of her grasp. His eyes gloomed curiously around and he was observing everything that was going on in the streets. There were some people yelling at an ugly man for.. well being ugly. And some teenage boys were getting scolded by the all mighty mother Ferle, who had made her way to the market too.

He glared he just couldn't stand how that woman would always look at him.

Then he found a sight that made his eyes tear. Some big men were kicking a poor brown dog, who was loudly whining and trying to put up a fight. The dog made noises his ears couldn't bare, he could hear the poor animal was in a lot of pain. One of the men had now a stick in his hand and was sweeping it at dogs snout. The boy knew that was the most vulnerably place of a dog's body, he knew that because they used to have a dog at the farm he and his family lives.

The men were screaming at the dog to get out of their town. _Their_ town was dirtier and smelled worse than the dog itself the boy thought.

The dog was baring his teeth but got another hit on the nose. Why didn't the dog just run away? Why does he keep fighting? Those were a few thoughts that filled the boy's head.

He tried to block the vision out of his head, to turn around and put his tiny hands against his ears but he couldn't. He was crying for the dog's pain as he stayed transfixed on the sight.

"STOP IT!" he ran over to those men and grabbed one around his legs, trying to pull him away from the dog "stop! stop stop"

"What..? Get out off her child!" the man he was holding said annoyed

A bunch of people was now gathering around the men, the boy and the dog. This was the way of live here around Doelder. People were nosy and loved to see a little free show. It was rather pathetic their lives were so boring that they had to enjoy other people's miseries.

Some of the folks, mostly the woman, were adoring how such a small child was putting up a fight for a filthy wild animal. Others were yelling at the men to give the boy the same treatment as the dog.

By now his mother had figured out her son was gone and was running over to the place of the commotion. She was holding a basket with groceries, so she tried to be careful not to let anything fall. They didn't have any money to waste.

The blond child had wrapped his small arms around the man's leg and refused to let go. He had also bitten the leg a few times before but then the man shrugged him off with fierce. So now he was just trying to hold on, not really knowing himself what he was trying to accomplish.

"RUBEN! Ruben!" the brown haired woman gave her basket to mother Ferle, who of course was one of the spectators.

"I'm so sorry, sir" she said as she pulled the boy of the man with some help from a teenage boy, who was put to the job by the infamous mother Ferle.

Even with the two of them it was hard to pull the blond Ruben of the man, who was stunned as agitated. Never in his live has he seen such a ridiculous stunt by a child.

"What's wrong with that brat!" the man growled "keep your child in tone, woman"

"Oh I will sire! I apologize again"

"alright"

The boy was separated from the leg he was holding and was now back in the grip from his mother. he smiled as he saw the dog turning a corner on the end of the street. He did accomplish something.

His smile disappeared as he frowned and turned his head, his arm hurts. As the boy turned his head his eyes widened, looking in to his mother's brown eyes. The woman had squat in front of him. Her face was flushed of anger and embarrassment and her eyes were showing an emotion he has never seen before. He shook his head he didn't want to know what kind of emotion that was.

"_that _was the last straw, Ruben" she said her voice calm yet covered in anger

He was scared.

Then he felt his mother's backhand smashing in to his right cheek. It burned. The boy started sobbing as he felt the grip around his arm tighten even more and was ruthlessly dragged along by his mom.

Somewhere in between the motions his mother had got her basket back from mother Ferle and they were heading home. He heard the praise of that fat woman Ferle to his mom and the cheers of the other spectators. He felt more than just a little bad. She had never hit him before, his father did but never his mother…

He could feel things changing around him and the feeling of dizziness overwhelmed him until everything turned from foggy into black.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes, beta offerings are always welcome 

The story of the elf children is not made up except for the linking to the human's (that was me trying to make it more Shin Makoku'ish. In the Middle ages (well at least in Holland) they really did believe that elfs would sneak in to your house, take your baby and exchange it for their own 'ugly' child. Those children were treated very badly by their own parents.. only because they were slightly different.

Also not made up is the people loving a free show. They really enjoyed it if someone were to fight on the streets, just think about the witch hunt and how they loved seeing the witches hang.They would cheer and get in the middle of it. There are more parts of truth in there just so you know...

Well thank you for reading and please spare this garl a review puts up her overcute puppy dog eyes


	3. Wild flower

Title: The men we've become  
Rating: PG-13? (later NC-17 )  
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram (little GwendalxGunter)  
Genre: angst, drama  
Chapter: 3/ (15-20)  
Warning: AU, a little shin Makoku and a little Europe during the middle ages, not a happy ending, yoai, un-beta'd  
Summary: two boys grow up in different environments... 

Ok I'm going to be honest this chapter is so looooooooooooong and boring. I'm sorry!! I hope that you can bare with me if not I'm sorry for dissapointing you cries 

If you decide to read be prepared for the molestation of the english language as this story was a bit co-written by another dutch girl who knows less english than I do. XD 

And as for the people that also read "lost time" I'm so sorry for the long wait cries again I deleted chapter 4 a few times but I think I got it right now. I expect to post it on fanfiction in a week if nothing unexpected happens. 

And all the people that have reviewed thank you so much!! that keeps my spirits up. **

* * *

****The men we've become**

**Wild flower **

He woke up surrounded by darkness, his body laid uncomfortable on the worn out mattress and his limps were aching like they did most of the time. It was an ache he was used to, although the headache and sore feeling in his throat were a different kind of pain, a new one.

The aching feelings were rushing trough his whole body. In his head they blended together and caused him to squeeze his eyelids more until he didn't just see black but also red dots and blue and yellow. All of them drifting in front of his eyes making him unnecessary dizzy but secretly he enjoyed the feeling.

Then the cock crowed sending signals to his brains and causing the hairs in the back of his neck to stand up. He should have already been downstairs around this time.

It was hard to find the amount of energy to get out of his bed but some how he managed to open his eyes, who immediately closed again. He blinked another few times taking his small room in vision.

The room had grey walls and a wooden ceiling and floor. There wasn't much furniture only a simple bed with an overused mattress and a small closet. Nothing expensive, this was what his parents could barely afford. He knew that all to well cause every day he had to listen to all their self pity. It probably didn't help to have four children. On top of that he noticed the familiar mood swings of his mother that meant that there was another one coming.

Like they could afford another child.

He already had an elder brother and sister, who were quite some years older than him. Then his younger brother was born when he was of the age of fifty, just starting to get into puberty. And now when he was seventy another one? What were his parents thinking? Were those nightly activities really that necessary when they could only buy dry bread and milk to feed their children?

He winced, he realised that if he had said that out loud his mother would have screamed at him for being a child of a horror created by evil and disgusting elf humans and his father would get that all to familiar brown wooden stick. He sure loved batting that thing at him.

He forced his torso up. There wasn't any time to spare. He had to get downstairs in the next five minutes or he didn't even have to say perverted things to hear his mother's screams and feel the burning pain from that stick.

Hastily he dragged himself out of his bed, pulled off his grey night shirt and got into his peasant clothing.

His outfit existed out of dark brown slacks, a wide beige-coloured shirt and his small flat boots that were black and muddy.

He then ran his fingers trough his blond hair to take to most obvious knots out. That was as far as hairstyling went for the boy.

His hair wasn't so long only a few layers reached his neck, it was easier that way. In his childhood he had long hair that draped around his shoulders, which only got in the way but he never thought of cutting. It was when the first comment was made considering whether he was a boy or a girl that made him rush to the kitchen and cut his hair off with a simple kitchen knife.

When he swallowed he felt an awkward pain in his throat and his head was aching so damn much every time he moved. He held his hand to his forehead and was relieved to find that he wasn't any warmer than usual. It wasn't a fever, probably just a cold. As that was established he rushed out of his room down the stairs and into the kitchen, while biting trough the pain.

In the kitchen there was an angry looking brown haired girl.

He sighed at least that meant his parents were still a sleep.

The girl's light brown eyes glared at him "had a nice sleep, Ruben?" she asked sarcastically as she dragged out a heavy sack from the storage closet.

"oh yes I did, why thank you for asking" he shot back at his sister. But when he talked he found that his own voice sounded somewhat strange.

"oh shinou! that's just great. Have you been _playing_ in the rain again. Like we can effort a sick child around here" the girl said as she glared at him again

"I'm no child" he said with his raw voice

"No. I'm not a child and yet I'm still here, living with my family working more hours then I can take and you .. you just.. argh" she waved with her hands and dragged the sack further along with her to the door opening that led to their small farm.

"I just what?" the boy almost yelled but quickly reminded himself that his parents and little brother were still sleeping.

"You are such an ungrateful brat of a boy. Do you really think that your behaviour is getting you anywhere" she paused as she looked angrily out side and sighed "I'm not going to have yet another conversation like this with you"

"hmm ungrateful brat? Just what exactly do I have to be grateful about" his voice was low but his bitterness had frosted the words enough for the girl to notice.

"nothing" she gave a small sarcastic laugh which were the ones that annoyed the blond the most "not anymore and any ill treatment you have been shown, you can blame it on yourself"

He shook his head, shagging her words off of him. Normally he would get mad but if he starts yelling now it would do him more harm than her.

When he thought about it her words didn't really matter. It's not like he hadn't heard anything worse from the people around him. It didn't even hurt anymore when people said that it's all his own fault for being an outcast. Once you reached your limit's the tears just wont shed no more and the emotional pain just becomes something you learn to live with. This was the way it was and it wouldn't get any better anyhow.

People calling him ugly and human. The continued screams and abuse from his parents. His brothers who were actually scared of him. The fact that no one would ever love or even care for him. It was all a part of his normal day routine.

But every time those annoying people badmouthed him it would itch that prideful and wild character of his.

As far as he can remember that was his problem, he was to outspoken and wild. Even when he was just a small child people said that he needed to be tamed. And his parents always listened but the more taming they did the more wilder his stubborn mind made him. He was not one that could be tamed at least not that easily.

He stayed quiet after their warm good mornings and was getting to his own chores while his sister was feeding the animals that survived the harsh winter. Hopefully business would get better with the changing of the seasons.

This winter they lived in poverty that was something they never had to go trough before. They were always considered to the middle class of the society.

But this winter everyone in the family had to work except for his mother and little brother. His sister worked in a small pub serving food, his brother did some wood work and his father had turned in to a market man. They used to have someone selling their products for them but now that was just considered impossible.

As for Ruben he was requested to help Frau Geers out with her domestic chores. At first he didn't like it at all he wasn't some girl, he could do his brother's work just as well and carry wood around. But after a while him and the old woman had some kind of understanding and working there became more of a relaxation from the anxiety back home.

-xXxXx-

The blond stood squatted between the various plants in Frau Geers garden. She had a bigger garden than most people in their village. Her house was even bigger, it wasn't close to any of the other houses. Had it been just a little further away she wouldn't even be part of the village.

The woman was a rich widow. A rich wife of a respectable man that died many years ago. A rich widow with an attitude that wasn't appreciated in the neighbourhood. The people around only bowed their heads for her because of her age and her name that she shared with her death husband.

His shoes were getting even muddier than they already were. The earth was moisture because of the resent rain showers.

He had squatted his knees and gathered mint leaves from the garden for a while now. All plants were herbs, there were no flowers only herbs. Which was of course suspicious. Why have a big garden if you're not going to decorate it with beautiful flowers. And why plant herbs, what were they needed for? Could she be one of those that used dark magic. Those were the whispers, the rumours going around. Though no one would dare to say it out loud.

Ruben could care less though. He was considered evil so why be scared of another evil? Besides her herbs really preformed miracles. He arrived with a throbbing headache and a sore throat this morning. Now he was just fine, it was still there but bearable all thanks to her 'magical' herb tea.

Outside the smell of rain was still in the air. A thick warm smell in which lingered the smell of wet trees and new grown grass and weeds. It was a nice scent, which distinctive nature.

Dark clouds were speeding their movements, it didn't take long for the dark greyish clouds to arrive and shadow the village and it's environment. This morning they were still lingering somewhere far in the east. He could see them then, hoping they would arrive soon. And they did.

He looked up in to what he found to be a most beautiful sight. A normal person would run inside afraid for lighting and rain. But he had already accepted the fact that he wasn't normal. He didn't just see dark clouds and run for shelter. The sight above him held so much more not only did he see grey but there were more colours like dark blue, a bit of purple, white and yellow and could that little piece over their be described as green or was that to far fetched?

The boy felt a bond with nature and all that connected him to it. A bond that he had with no other.

Light subtle drops were being released by the colourful clouds. He closed his eyes increasing the sensation of the cool drops falling on his face and arms that were now bare as he had rolled his sleeves up.

The subtle drops were followed only a few second later by heavy drops that amounted much more water than the ones before. He didn't hide he just enjoyed. His face was covered in water in a matter of seconds and so were his clothes and other body parts. It probably wasn't smart but he couldn't resist the rain, it always got the best of him.

The rain did so much more than ruin the landscapes and roads and let the weeds grow. For the boy it washed away his sorrows for as long as the shower lasted. It made him forget to think and taught him how to feel. He couldn't think about the things that surrounded him nor could he hear anything save for the sound of the splashing rain that fell down. That sang a melody of peace.

This was his peace

"Ruben!!"

He could hear something far away. A sound that travelled trough the raindrops and reach his ears barely. He frowned, he wanted to ignore it but he didn't have to because the rain had already stopped.

It was gone as soon as it came. The moment after was always a moment of disappointment.

"boy are you mad?"

The voice came now from close by. He looked up to see brown eyes looking down at him.

An old woman with long grey hair knotted in a loose knot. There were still some locks in the messy hairdo that were blond. He had never seen her with her hair fully blond. She must have been pretty he thought. Blond hair wasn't very common around these lands.

Her hands laid up on her hips that were clothed in a nice dark green dress. On her shoulders displayed a silk golden scarf that reached all the way down to her waist.

The white/grey eyebrows were furrowed and her face was held high in an arrogant way. She looked down at him in a way that gave him a feeling of being worthless.

"No wonder you were sick. Do you make a habit out of this?" she asked

The blond boy raised from his squatted position and eye levelled her "I didn't notice" he said casually not even trying to make an excuse.

He could hear a small sigh escaping her thin lips.

"Get my herbs and come inside" she turned and walked back in side with a slow pace. Holding her dress a little up so it won't get dirty.

The boy wiped most of the water off his face with his hands. And then bended down to get the basket with the gathered herbs. He had collected a large amount of mint leaves so he knew she would be pleased.

Back inside her lovely home she lightened the fireplace with a snap of her fingers. She was a fire mage and one of the stronger magic keepers in their village and even in the nearby town Doelder. Every one had a certain element just nobody had time or money to spend in learning how to get skilled with their powers.

Even though some had only little of that power. He envied them, how he would love to control the dancing flames of a fire or raise water drops from the ground. But those were only dreams that could never be fur filled. There was indeed some truth to him being human although he was sure if he was he would already be an old man by now instead of a youth.

"Get yourself warmed up and get some towels, you know where they are. I'm going to make some mint tea." the woman said and left for the kitchen

He didn't mind to be ordered around by her, he somehow respected her even though she wasn't a warm person. Perhaps he felt a liking towards her because of their shared position in society.

The woman also seemed to be respecting him in return, she was probably the only one that treated him as a living being. Even though she wasn't known to be a kind woman. She always had this strict expression on her face like she was from noble blood and everyone she saw she considered to be inferior .

Folks did not dare to speak ill about her out loud or to oppose her. In an argument she'll easily belittle you with her knowledge. That's why arguments with her aren't something common only a new comer would be foolish enough. But that must make her a lonely person though..

He got some towels to dry himself off and placed himself on a red carpet in front of the fireplace. It wouldn't take long before his clothes dried so he didn't take them off. Besides he couldn't stroll around naked in an old widows home. A few moments later the woman walked in the room with a big mug and handed it to Ruben.

"Here you go. Hopefully you won't get sick again" she said and then placed herself gracefully in a large wooden chair near him and the fireplace.

Her expression almost never seems to change. She always wore this pout on her lips and her eyes were strict without a clear emotion. You couldn't even tell whether she was unhappy or not. Was she angry about something, was she lonely? This woman was a person he couldn't read, normally he could figure a person out within the first few seconds he meets them. But not her. She was a mystery, one that intrigued him.

They just sat there in silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence more a relaxing one. He felt he could let his guard down for a while. Surrounded by the warmth of the fire and the mug in his hand. The smell of mint loitered in the room, the tea was refreshing and yet warm. He couldn't understand why something as planting herb's could be a crime or a suspicious act. People were definitely dense around here.

"So why do you enjoy the rain so much" she asked again without changing her expression but her body leaned back in the chair and her muscles seemed to be relaxed, that was the only sign of comfort.

He shrugged "It feels nice".

She looked at him and nodded slightly "everything that's diverse must feel nice to you"

_-What is that suppose to mean?- _

The blond raised his eyebrow slightly but not to obvious the last thing he wanted was to seem dim. The truth is that most of the time he couldn't understand the words that came from that old woman. Even though she acted like it was obvious.

She continued to look at him and the boy looked back, he never looks away first even if he felt intimidated. A tiny smile appeared at the thin pouting lips of the woman as she averted her eyes.

Ruben wondered what it was that she was thinking about.

The silence continued and only a few words were spoken. Until it was time to leave. It was then that his chest tightened and his guts sank. What was that feeling? It was suddenly hard to breath and he felt more than just a little uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as she looked at the cramped up face of the blond boy.

"I.. I just. No everything is fine" he said as he tried to push the feeling a side.

"Are you sure? The cards do say there's something coming up"

He looked at her with a little mocking smile "everything is fine"

The boy got up and said his goodbye. The cards could say what they want he wouldn't fall for such cheesy thing. It disappointed him that she did. He always thought those things were just something to play with for bored and lonely woman. Or an easy scam for gypsy the make some extra money on desperate women, who are dying to know about their future love live.

It was all nonsense but he couldn't deny this agony that was sending shivers trough his body.

-xXxXx-

It was hard to grab for air, it was hard to hold on to air, it was just hard not to fall down and choke himself. Cause that would be a better option than what was sitting in front of him.

He should've listened to the cards and his guts. If he had only turned around and spend a few days in the green fields before going home. Being locked up after a trip like that would be better, everything would be better than this.

This would be the butcher's son a fine young man according to his mother. A fine young man indeed compared to her husband but to Ruben he looked old and sinister. Not that he was hideous there was just this vibe around him. Something the blond boy entitled as rotten in the dark blue eyes of this _fine _young man.

The man his clothes were simple but they had a feel of nobility around them. His shoulder long hair was tight back in a dark blue lint that matched well with his dark brown hair. His bangs were a bit to long and he often removed them out of his face with a smooth movement.

The blond couldn't find himself to like this arrogant man especially not under these circumstances.

At first he thought his sister was going to be betrothed or as he would like to call it; sold. That was all his parents had in mind anyway, marrying their children off with more fortuned people so they would make some sort of sick profit. But it turned out that he was going to be the one that was going to be 'sold'. To a man.

He could not describe the humility, fear and anger he felt by the fact that his parent were betrothing him to a man. He didn't exactly know but the stakes were very high that the master plan was concocted by 'mother' Ferle. How he hated that woman,. All his misery somehow found its origin in that evil mind of hers.

They all were sitting around the oaken dinner table. His parents, sister, two brothers, the butcher and his son. All ready to bargain him away.

His sister looked upset, could it be that she actually envied him? That wouldn't be such a surprise she would probably consider this act of financial despair as an honour. Though it wasn't all out of financial reasons, it was the perfect plan to get rid of that violent son.

He glared at almost everyone at the dinner table. It was obvious that he was angry.

"It's a feisty one" the butcher laughed, a small but broad man with a much to happy face that was now looking at him but he was damned before he showed any sympathy back.

The boy's father cleared his throat "yes we wouldn't lie about that but I'm sure that won't be a problem for a strong man like your son"

The butcher laughed his stupid laugh again and pushed his elbow in his son's arm "no no not a problem at all, right son?"

"right" his son said, his eyes sparkling in a way that was just upsetting to Ruben.

"It would be a shame though. Would he be send of to marry a girl" the butcher continued, he was rather a talkative man, an annoying talkative man.

"I don't even think that would be an option, I'd certainly pity the girl. He needs someone stronger to keep his wildness in control" his mother said. Acting like he wasn't even the room.

She made sure everything was perfect for dinner. With a little help of his rich aunt, that unfortunately couldn't be present, she made an actual dinner. A large amount of potatoes cooked and baked with all kinds of green vegetables. There even was a newly slaughtered pig chopped up in pieces and covered in some kind of herb sauce displayed in two big bowls on the table. This was defiantly more than they usually ate for a whole day. They must be eager to make him a bride and send him away.

The blond boy didn't ate much, he was just picking at his potatoes even though he was hungry and it smelled better than anything he had in a long time. But he couldn't help himself. He was to upset and to busy with showing that he was displeased.

All he really wanted to do was to shout at those men and his parents. To shot insults at them and behave like a mad man so they would never come back again but in the end he decided to sit this one out. Maybe he wouldn't have throw a tantrum, maybe a miracle would happen just once in his live.

"Sir, I heard some disturbing news today. That the rebels were actually staying in Doelder" his sister said shyly. Trying to keep herself in a conversation. It was also a weak attempt of luring some of the attention to her. Nobody would blame her for trying right?

"Yes, sadly I can only confirm that" the butcher said, his face changing from overly happy to a bit sad.

There were some gasps and other shocking sounds in the room. While Ruben couldn't care less about that. There were some other pressing matters on his mind like that he was going to be forced to get married with a guy who's future was going to be slaying animals.

"Oh Shinou" his mother gasped while laying a hand on her forehead "that is terrible news"

"Don't worry to much milady. They won't come to the village nor would they hurt someone in town. They do believe that everything they do is for the good of the commoners" the butcher's son said reassuring.

That just makes Ruben sick. Sucking up to the future mother law how pathetic.

"Oh Robert" she said with an appreciated smile "I really hope so"

"yes" it was his father who started talking now "I heard it too. They think that the things they do is for the good of the people. How despicable! If there is anyone who can do something against the growing poverty it's the Maou"

"And what wonderful Maou we have!" his sister spoke again

"Yes I've heard about him. The new Maou is much different and more caring for the people" Robert said in agreement

"But don't the rebels think he is to soft?" the unsure voice came from his elder brother who wasn't much of talker. He only spoke when it was necessary.

"Ah smart boy! That's exactly what they think. They think the new Maou is to kind and will lead his country to disaster. He even got a soft spot for humans I've heard, well I'm sure it's good for something" the butcher said. His happy face had turned back on again that much to Ruben's annoyance.

A Maou that is even kind to people that hate him and wish him death. Sounds more like a wimp to him than a _great _king.

"There are also rumours that the rebels plan to join the human troops to set up attack against the Maou" it was his sister again who was trying to show off her knowledge.

"My my this girl of yours is quite informed" the butcher said somewhat surprised which made his sister smile shyly.

"Well that's no wonder. She works at a pub, lots of people come there with many stories" his father said. Making sure his daughter didn't get to many praises.

"I see" the butcher with a nod "well I haven't heard anything about that, girl. Did you son?"

The brown haired man looked at his father and shook his head slightly "not a thing father"

"Who told you that Merel?" his mother asked curiously

"Some travellers from Shin Makoku" she answered "They were talking about something like that. A grumpy man and his somewhat enthusiastic partner. If I can remember correctly"

"from Shin Makoku?" her mother asked again in wonderment

"yeah I was quite surprised too when they told me that. They also looked very wealthy but they weren't keen on answering much questions. What I know is what I caught them whispering"

The butcher laughed happily "shifty girl" he said making his sister blush of embarrassment

"eaves dropping on strangers, ha! Well let's not hope they were right. That would be outrageous." he continued

The conversation about the rebels and the new Maou slowly died. Ruben didn't exactly mind that, he never liked politics. To many rules and such. However he did know a quite bit and already was informed by the topics that had just past. One of the benefits of working with Frau Geers is gaining some knowledge.

His sister was now putting some afford in getting the butcher's son's attention. Her fingers tangling a lock of her brown hair when she spoke to him and trying to get as much eye contact as she could. She was sitting next to Ruben, who sat a cross off Robert. Ruben really didn't care whether she succeeded or not. If she was so foolish to actually like getting engaged to someone like that then she probably deserves it.

It would though mean a ticket out for her. The thought crossed the boys mind which allowed him to see this all from a new perspective. If he were to marry this wealthier man then he wouldn't have to put up with his parents abuse anymore. Although would he be trading his difficult life in for one that was even harder? This man sitting across from him looked like the perfect son but from the moment he met him he could feel that something was off. He didn't look like he would be kind or gentle.

This was a man that was going to follow his fathers footsteps one day, to butch animals for a living. Could the blond boy be able to help him with that like the perfect housewife would?. He couldn't stand animals in pain let alone watch or even help them get slain. A man who did such a profession couldn't be a nice man. No it was better to stay here in the village with his parents.

The conversation around the table was continuing like it was just a normal day and nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. It made him feel sick again. How casually everybody thought about him marrying a man.

"You should eat Ruben" the man in front of him spoke "you already are so thin, a little meat wouldn't harm you"

He didn't respond he just furrowed his eyebrows and glared his all to familiar glare to the man.

_-How dare he tell me what to do-_

His glare was however ignored by all the people around the table. It was like they got used to it already.

"yes Ruben eat. You're so thin I can put my hand all around your wrist that's not healthy" his mother said

Ruben didn't know whether he should be surprised, glad or angry. His mother never showed concern about his well-being and now only because of those men she finally said something that was remotely kind.

He looked at his food and started pricking into a potato. It easily fell into multiple portions and he lifted one up with his fork. After looking at it for a few minutes he decided to actually put in his mouth. His senses were overcome with the taste of the soft yet spicy potato though his brains didn't care to enjoy it. Even though he was hungry his appetite was smashed to the ground the minute he laid eyes on Robert.

What was even more disturbing was his mother talking on and on about the marriage. She was honestly thinking that he would agree or she probably believed that he didn't have a choice. He probably doesn't

"… and with a little luck he will be able to bare you sons" she eventually said which caused the boy's heart to skip a beat.

_-WHAT?- _

"really?" the butcher started in surprise "but I though that the boy was… special"

"oh yes he is. He ages slower and he hasn't got any control over our family's air element. But I've heard that demon's _special_ like him can bare children too"

"well.. that is of course wonderful!' the butcher said happily "right son?"

"yes that is extremely fortunate" Robert agreed

His interest in food was now fully shattered. He dropped his fork on his plate.

He was able the bare children? Yes of course he knew that demons of both sexes could create life inside of them. But he never thought about him being able to.. And then to think that they spoke so easily about it as if he would roll over like a puppy and do whatever they wanted. Whether he would bare children or marry this man it wasn't their choice to make! The boy was getting more furious by the second.

He then slammed both his hands on the table while he lifted himself up. His glare ten folded and his body shook with fury. The faces around the table were looking at him a bit more than a little surprised.

"The hell I would!! The hell I would marry you and bring you children!" he hadn't spoken all evening and out of the blur he started screaming at the oblivious brown haired man that was sitting in front of him "I'd rather pick up a blunt kitchen knife and stab myself with it!"

His head was flushed with anger as he turned away from the table and ran out off the room. He didn't wait for his parents to get out of their shock and reprimand him. He already bared enough insults this evening.

Once he was in his room he dropped himself up on his bed. Tiredness had overwhelmed him and he didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to ban every thought out off his head.

There was a knock on his door. That was more than surprising. He was expecting his parents to storm in to his room but that couldn't be his parents. They would just smash the door open, it would never come to their minds to actually knock and respect his privacy.

The door slowly opened and Ruben went to sit on the edge of his bed out of curiosity. As the person stepped in the room, he could see _that_ man. It was dark in his small room but the blue eyes of the person reflected the light and made them glister. They looked pretty but still had that same scariness to them.

Robert stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. He let his eyes skim the dark little room and took a few steps closer to Ruben.

"It's really small in here" he said

"It's just fine" the blond boy responded with a slight hostility in his voice.

There was something off about the other man being in his room. He didn't like him and he sure didn't like being alone with him in small space.

Robert smiled his dark blue eyes sparkling again "I can give you so much more"

"I don't need more" the boy returned, placing that same old glare on his face again.

"Do you never get tired of making that face?" the other asked

The blond boy didn't respond his glare only hardened

"And isn't it exhausting to be so angry all time?" he continued after waiting a brief moment for a respond

Ruben only made a noise as if to brush it off. If the other didn't like him to be angry he shouldn't give him a reason to.

"I've heard about you before. I must say you intrigue me. That behaviour of yours, those green emeralds full of passion, they can bring fear into anyone's mind. You're really are _special_" Robert moved closer to the bed while speaking

The blond was taken off a bit. He didn't think anyone would find an interest in him. However how the other man was speaking about him made him sound like he was a project, some sort of a hobby. 'Let's see how to make that wild boy into a perfectly behaved wife'. Even though being able to interest someone was somehow flattering at the moment he'd rather be invisible to the other man's sight.

"When old woman Ferle made the suggestion of marrying you I was eager to agree"

Big surprise.

"Why do you reject me ?" the man asked when he sat down on the bed next to the blond boy.

He couldn't respond, he was only able to look at the man. He actually didn't know an answer. Why did he? What was so wrong with marrying a man who was more fortunate than yourself. When people married it was only about two things money and children. That was exactly what he would be getting. But why did he feel that he somehow needed more? There wasn't anything more. Love was nor a reasonable request nor something that actually existed outside a fairytale.

"For someone like me agreeing to marry you should be a praise"

His eyes glared again "so what you're saying is that you're better than me. So I should be happy to get you even though I'm not worthy of you" really this man was just a hypocritical as the other commoners.

"That is.. not exactly what I said" he responded casually while still looking around "what I meant was that you'll be better off marrying me, you'd be more.. prosperous"

"I wouldn't even marry you for all the treasures in Blood Pledged Castle" the boy said stubbornly

Robert laughed as he turned his look at the boy. It wasn't a nice laugh more a sarcastic one.

"Really, what is the purpose of your objections?" The brown haired man asked while moving a little closer to the boy "Or do you just object to object. Scream to be able to scream? There is not much depth to you then, is there?"

The insults were left unnoticed. The more import thing happening was that the other was coming dangerously close and all he could think about was their proximity. Imaginary alarm bells could be heard loudly in the boy's mind. His eyes went to the door and back at the man who was still moving closer. He needed to get away and quick.

When he raised himself from the bed which he thought was pretty fast, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Where are you going?" the man raised an eyebrow while holding on to Ruben hard

"Don't touch me!" the boy yelled, he was getting in one of his 'tempers'

Robert moved his other arm to hold 'Ruben's free arm and pushed him on the small bed "you know.. I am allowed to do that now"

As the older man moved up on top of him he could feel the anger and fear rise in him. A combination that was not going to do the man on top of him any good. The boy did his best to push him off. Unfortunately the older man was physically much stronger.

The man's face moved closer to his "You really are a wild one. A wild flower that has to picked by the right party"

The boy looked in to the dark blue eyes and was really getting freighted. He could feel and taste the wine scented breath on his mouth. He moved his hands to the other man's shoulders ad tried to push him off while wildly moving his body.

"Get off of me!!" he screamed a few times. Hoping someone would hear him but then it hit him that if they did they wouldn't come anyway. Of course! It suddenly came to him. If he and this man would have intercourse, he was forced to marry him or live his whole life in shame. With that also shaming his parents so they could force him to marry. The perfect plan.

Robert grabbed both his hands and moved them above his head.

"relax boy, then it won't hurt so much" the man said

That was it. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let himself be raped! He was not some weak pore boy, being weak was unacceptable. He moved more violently than before causing the other to struggle to be able to hold him down.

"Don't!" the man who tried to keep up the appearance of a fine young man and the perfect son in law was now getting aggravated.

The boy however didn't listen and kept going. Until he used his knee to bluntly aim for a spot that held every man's most precious item. The man cried out a swear and loosened his grip on Ruben. He was now able to push him off and run for the door.

He didn't look back but quickly opened it and ran down the stairs. He wasn't going to the dinning room, knowing his parents and the butcher were still there. They would never understand, they were probably the cause of it all. He ran to the kitchen not really knowing what to do.

A few seconds after he entered the room he heard a noise that made him turn his back around only to find himself eye to eye with assaulter. He was definitely not looking happy.

As he turned around quickly he was grabbed again this time by his waist but not before he was able to reach for a certain object that laid on the kitchen table.

When the brown haired man pressed his body against the boy, he turned around displaying the weapon in his hand.

"Let go off me now" he yelled while he forcefully pressed a knife against the other man's chest.

Robert jumped back immediately after he felt the pain caused by the sharp top of his soon to be husband's shiny weapon. He put his hand on the place, his eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown.

"you truly are crazy" the brown haired man said in shock

"well I am special, aren't I?" the boy said with a smirk, able to keep his voice devoid of any of his emotions. He didn't want to let the other know that he was scared of him. However his shaken-up body ratted him out.

The next few moments existed out of a struggle. Everything went so fast and before he knew it he was laying on the floor with the knife still in a tight grip in his hand. He had cut his own hand in the progress though it wasn't as bad as the large cut in the other man's arm.

They were both panting, all the gentle features that were on Robert's face had disappeared. He was holding his arm were it was bleeding. The shocked faces of his parents and the butcher could be seen in the door opening. It was almost comical hadn't he been so afraid. He knew it was over now but had no idea of what was going to happen after this. How will his parents react? He had attacked the butcher's son with a knife afterall.

-xXxXx-

"Unforgivable! It's unforgivable!!"

The butcher and his son had left after the incident. The man almost threatened his parents with a lawsuit for the attack on his son. The boy's father luckily was able to calm the man down. They left without to much of a ruckus but the wedding was apparently off because he didn't want his son to be murdered by an insane spouse.

"I can't take this anymore.."

"Mother please calm down, I know he is difficult but think about it before you do something rash! What would Mother Ferle and the other respectable families think?" his sister nervously ran a hand trough her hair.

His brothers had gone to bed and so was his father letting his wife handle everything. He couldn't do it himself, the man was to furious and was afraid to seriously hurt the boy.

The boy himself looked confused. He didn't do anything wrong! He wasn't the one that should be punished.. but he always was.

"I don't care! They already think as low of us as they can and all because of that miserable human boy" the hatred was shown in her brown eyes as she looked at Ruben, he'd never seen her eyes like that before and it scared the hell out of him. The woman walked to that familiar place next to the storage closet and took the stick in her hands.

He winced, not again..

But this time it was slightly different. It felt more dreadful than ever ...

"out"

She began softly but then her voice turned. She began the scream and hit her stick at him multiple times "Out!! Out you're no child of mine! I refuse .. I refuse to believe that, out!"

She repeated to scream and her frowned face of disgust were hurting the boy more than that stick meeting his bare and clothed skin

Why? Why did he care?

His suppose to be mother had grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him trough the kitchen out of the back door.

Out side it was pouring rain again but he didn't notice.

-xXxXx-

Standing in the door opening she gave him one last glance. She looked at the frightened child she refused to admit was hers. He _was_ still just a child. The woman could see the damage she has done, not on his arms were the stick had landed on his bare skin but in his face. In those big green orbs ... he was .. lost.

-xXxXx-

For a second Ruben was able to see some kind of twinkle in those brown eyes. Maybe ..? Could it be .. Doubt?

But then it disappeared. Her look filled again with hatred when she reached outside for the steel doorknob and shifted the door shut with a loud noise.

Ruben's green eyes were teased with tears. As the door closed he acted out on his reflexes. The boy reached towards the door to knock on it loudly and started to cry. He wasn't thinking, if he was he wouldn't shatter his last bit of pride like that.

The heavily rain moistened his whole body thoroughly. Wetting his hair, his skin, clothes and the knuckles he pressed hard against the wooden door. His eyes were closed now after they had widened of the shock. Both his fist were hold on the door when he slid down on to his knees. His forehead landed on the door as he relaxed his body and mind only for a little bit

His lips moved as a soft whisper slipped of them "mother.."

_-Why? why do I care?- _

The truth was that it didn't matter whether or not she saw him as a son. Or how badly she had always treated him. She was the one person he ever knew as a mother. The woman gave birth to him even though she denied it.

She rejected him, told him he was worth nothing but wasn't she suppose to love him? Treat him at least fairly.. If she couldn't then how could anybody else ever do that? He really must be a horrible person.

What should he do now? Is there really any point for him to live? His mind flashed back several decades ago and pieces of memories flowed around in his head, things he didn't know he remembered.

There was a dog and something happened. He remembered being amazed by it's strength and then getting hit by his mother. The worst all started with the first slap she ever gave him. The name calling increased and so did the loneliness, the hatred and the violent behaviour of his parents.

As small as he was he promised himself to never give in and stay strong just like that dog he admired so much. He was taken away by it's persuasion to stay and fight. He did the same, he had fought all these years even though that was the reason he got into trouble. That the blond boy couldn't see all he felt was the need to fight, to not let anyone reprimand him and stay the way nature made him; strong and wild.

Was he now going to be destroyed by being denied the one thing he never wanted. Did he never want it? A real mother, a family, love? Was love really needed? All you could do in this world was to survive. You can't pay for food with love or clothes or rent a house with it.

He pulled himself together and stood up a little wobbly. As he looked at the ground he turned around and started walking.

He never chose to walk away because leaving was the hardest thing.

* * *

please review and tell if you fell a sleep XDD anyhow with this awful chap I deserve flames T.T 


	4. Les yeux vert part 1

Here I am again. Pretty much known as the one with the sloooooooooow updates. Well I started thinking since my chapters were getting so long and all.. I'll split them in parts! So here is the first part of chapter 4 called : Le yeux vert (means green eyes, everything just sounds so much better in French, doesn't it?)

Ok I guess the warnings are known and all. One thing though the relationship between the characters are different for example; Gwendal is the stepbrother instead of the real son of Cheri but you'll see that in future chapters. Just so you know this might confuse you a little.

In this chapter you'll finally read about Yuri and what kind of men he has become.

There might be some major OOC'ness though.

Thanks go to the ones that reviewed and just everyone that read this:

**wind-master-redmoon : **No she isn't. Wolfram in this story is half-demon you see he just can't use magic. That's one of the things why he is an outsider. You'll find out about the half-demon stuff in later chapters. Yes Yuri and Wolfram are going to meet in this chapter but not in this part of the chapter. Sorry! I'll try to hurry up a bit.

**phantome101** : Aaah thank you! I'm glad it wasn't boring:D Sorry for the spelling mistakes. I hope I did better in this chap.

**Yuuram88 **: Thank you! I know I was a bit long with Wolfram's past but all that I wrote was necersarry, in my opinion that is.

**Death To Haru** : Really? Thank you for letting me know:D

**priestessmykala **: I'm sorry for any confusion. It all will soon fall in place. I hope. Well the really fast update didn't work outXD Try to move it up a bit from now on, since I'm not posting whole chapters anymore.

Well enjoy if you can…..

* * *

** The men we've become**

**Les yeux vert ; part 1**

Noises of load Laughter and happy barking filled the air around the green fields. A place were the flowers and mushrooms were growing an inch each day. The leaves of the trees were dancing happily in the light breeze and the birds cheered and created there nests for the soon to come offspring. The spring was on his way. Which was obvious in the demon kingdom, it looked even more peaceful than it usual was.

That was to the ones who didn't know the way of live amongst the people who lived on its fair lands.

"Good boy! Konrart over here" a young boy waved to a slightly older man.

He was caught up playing with his new found friend, a golden retriever who was more than happy to play along and run trough the untouched green fields. The grass grew high and reached all the way to the boy's waist. Which made him completely disappear when he landed on the ground playing with his little friend.

"Heika! Heika!" a familiar lavender beauty sprinted past the brown haired Konrart and almost had a look of desperation on his face. He was holding on to a black jacket "please heika! put on your noble colours! You can't be seen in the open with commoner clothes and.. stop rolling around in the dirt!! Please the people can't see you so carefree it will ruin your image!!"

"What image?" The black haired boy asked oblivious while lying underneath a playful retriever.

"oooow! Animal you can't touch him! Get off of Heika!, the boldness!" he said while he shoved the dog of his precious Heika.

The boy sat up in the grass with his legs crossed enjoying the show of his overly protected advisor just as Konrart, who had caught up with the other two.

"And heika how could you ask that! The image of a strong and powerful Maou that is strict! What should they think of you now!"

"But Gunter.." Gunter's Heika puts on a fake but effective pout while looking up at his advisor "you like me for being so kind, nice and carefree. The people probably think I'm a healthy handsome boy with noble colours just like you always tell me I am"

Konrart held one hand in front of his mouth hiding the giggles that slipped out. He couldn't help himself it was a rather funny expression on his former teachers face. No matter what issue, that poor man was never able stand up to the boy.

"Heika.. I I know but.. only for appearance it couldn't hurt to look a bit threatening"

The dog was now begging Konrart for some attention and he roughly ruffled the dogs hair while looking at the boy who was still sitting in between the long grass "Yuri! I think Gunter has a point let's go ba.."

"Konrart! How dare you call Heika by his first name, we're not in the palace!!"

"Calm down Gunter" The brown haired soldier was smiling his ever charming smile. "There isn't any one around at the moment and the inn's owners should be used to our customs by now"

The lavender haired man gave away a big sigh thinking he'll once will get wrinkles, just as Lady Cheri had warned him about, dealing with the Shin Makoku's highest nobles "I just want every thing to go right"

"We know Gunter" Yuri said, putting his black jacket on over his half buttoned broken white blouse. "Let's go back" he said getting up and patting Gunter's back for comfort while winking at the brown haired man. The poor beauty was going to have a break down one of those days with all that pointless worrying.

The four of them went back to the small inn up on one of the hills. The little motel was situated in a rather abandoned place perfect for royalty on the road to stay in. There were a few villages close by but there weren't much people crossing over the hills. Most people would just stay here for the view and the peace. A little relaxation away from the hard work as the winter had been very troublesome for a lot of people.

Konrart and Yuri were seated on a small round wooden table, while waiting for their dinner to be served. The advisors, soldiers and other employments of the Blood Pledge Castle that came along were all busy with planning and discussing things. His two most important advisors had this morning returned from exploring villages their King was going to visit. Just to be safe.

"When will they finally stop dancing around each other" Yuri said while he pointed his pint at the direction of a blushing Gunter and a very masculine but also grumpy Gwendal. They were probably discussing something political.

"Ah, when Gwendal will stop the act and start busying himself in the affairs of love"

The black haired King chuckled "Yeah that's right. Gunter seems most eagerly though"

"As he always is"

"You don't have to tell me" Yuri rolled his eyes dramatically.

His eyes wondered of to a girl who was cleaning the tables. She was pretty; light brown hair braided in two separate braids with a little hat on the top of her head. She wore a simple white dress but still looked delicate "wow she's pretty"

Konrart was the one to chuckle this time "yes she is. But a little to young, don't you say?"

"For you"

"You really got your eyes fixed on the pretty ones these days, ha?"

"Can you blame me? Your mother raised me." He said with a slight blush on his face.

"Our mother"

Dinner was finally served. The waiter apologised for the wait and bowed respectfully. He had blue turquoise eyes and short brown hair, a slender build wearing a brown with green uniform.

"He is gorgeous.. they do have beautiful people around here" Yuri said taking a sip of the creamy soup.

"yes they do.. Why don't you go and talk to him" Konrart said while pointing his head at the other boy's direction.

"W hat.. are you crazy?? now way" The black haired king slipped down his chair a little more with a pink blush painted on his face.

"Well you are after all, I quote you, a healthy handsome Maou. Who could say no" The brown-haired man said with a gentle smile.

"I I just .. don't"

"Why are you so shy? You always look at beautiful people tell me about it and then blush yourself to death afraid if someone else hears you"

"Well if its you .. you know.. But I don't.. I just don't feel like having a relationship with one of those people"

"Ah my little brother is waiting for that one special person" The man laughed at the naïve boy.

Yuri glared at Konrart and then started blushing some more ".. I guess .."

His face changed to a more concentrated one "Konrart.. lately I've been having these weird dr.."

"Heika" The stoic looking man, Gwendal, came up to the table "I'm sorry to inform that the plan's have changed. We're going to return to the Castle"

"What? But we still have two cities to go to!"

"I'm afraid it's not safe anymore. Doelder has gotten to dangerous at the moment and I don't trust your safety in the small villages around the town either"

"Why?" The young Maou frowned in disappointment. This was not one of those things he could pout his way out off.

"You know that Gunter and I have been to the place. We've seen the rebels with our own eyes they probably have spies all around too, seeing how much we got bothered during a simple dinner" Gwendal said, remembering a girl who asked more questions than she should have.

"I see.. but I don't think it's fair! We were going to visit all places in the kingdom" Yuri wasn't not going to show how disappointed he was. This tour trough to the kingdom was meant to meet the normal people, get to know them and see how he could help them from his throne. It didn't seem fair at all to just skip some towns.

"It wouldn't be fair if those people would lose their king now would it?" The stoic man said, his dark blue eyes shooting fire balls at his irresponsible king. Though the black eyes starring sadly back made him soften up inside for a tiny bit. He knew what his king was thinking about and the boy-king even had a point. He sighed "Don't worry we'll be back, we can always visit again if it's safer"

A small smile appeared on Yuri's face, that was at least something "but what about Edion?"

"We'll have to go trough Doelder to be able to reach that town so it just not possible. I.. am sorry Heika" He did feel sorry for him and just like everyone he didn't like to see the young Maou sad "If you want we can stay here for a little longer "

The boy's smile widened "That would be great! Thank you Gwendal"

His advisor bowed his head slightly so he could make his own growing smile invisible to all the eyes that stared at him. He wasn't going to show it but it was nice to see that boy so happy.

-xXxXx-

When he was getting out his slumber he realised he wasn't in the right bed. This one was softer, more warmer and something wasn't right. His eyes opened and instead of his own small room he woke up in a more luxurious room. Still small but lovely decorated with a large window.

He sat up, the bed he was laying in was bigger than his own. The spread was dark red and thick, it was so warm he didn't want to get up.

Memories slowly appeared in his head piece by piece. His hand covered his eyes like in that way he could hold away the tears. Which he could, he really didn't want to remember.

The door to his room opened and a old lady dressed in dark blue dress stepped inside the room. Her hair, as always, held up in a messy knot and her lips pressed together in a firm pout.

He sighed, he was half expecting his father or Robert to walk trough that door.

"So you are finally awake" She said moving closer to his bed.

"How.."

"Don't you remember? Yesterday morning I opened my door and got the shock of my live. You were lying in front of my house covered in mud looking like a rotting corpse" She said looking at him strict.

The blond boy looked at his hands playing nervously together. He didn't remember walking towards here. Why would he come to this place. The look the woman was giving him only made him more nervous and the only thing he knew to say was to apologize.

The old woman didn't react on his sorry but her eyes told him that it was ok. "I'm going to get you something to eat" then she left.

He really didn't remember coming over here. The last thing he could remember was his sister standing in the rain, her lips were moving but he couldn't recall what she said.

He threw his hands in his hair, it wasn't important. He laid back down under the covers again. She could only have said something that would've hurt him anyway. But still he didn't feel comfortable not knowing what his sister said to him.

He realised that he was dressed in a nightshirt and pants, both made of soft material that touched his skin gently. He was also clean, his skin was soft and there was no dirt. Wasn't he covered in mud? Didn't she just tell him that? The only thing he could smell was the slight scent of sweat. His cheeks turned to pink and the colour spread its way over his entire face. He just woke up so.. she must have washed and dressed him.

At that thought she stepped into the room again with a tray of several sorts of food. Her eyebrows rose when she saw his face, flushed to his neck. She shook her head and decided not to ask.

"I didn't know what you'd like." She said as she placed the tray on his lap after he sat up straight "that's why I brought some of everything; tea, soup, bred, honey tomato's, honey and a slice of chicken. I can't bring you anything else since you've been sick, if you were wondering. I think I told you last time that it wasn't a good idea to fool around in the rain."

He looked at the food and then at the woman. No one ever cared for him that way. If he was sick he was just pushed out of bed to do his choirs but nobody ever brought him food. It actually made him feel uncomfortable to take it. Like he wasn't suppose to do so. He wasn't worth to be taken care off.

The woman studied his face and if she could read his mind said "It's ok, you can eat now"

He hesitated before he took a piece of bread, chewing on it slowly and looked at the old lady. "Why are you doing this"

Her strict face softened a bit "Because not everyone is like your family. I could either bring you to your parents and read about your death the next day or keep you safe. That's an easy choice for anyone with a soul."

The corner's of the blond boy's mouth slightly lifted "thank you"

"Eat up. You need your strength cause you can't stay. I think you understand that" Her face was back to normal and she left the room.

He nodded. Then his appetite struck him and he lashed himself at the tray.

It was obvious he couldn't stay. That would not only be dangerous for him but also for her and he wouldn't want for anything to happen to her. If his parents found out that he's still in the village and if they would make the choice to take action... He could be burned or hanged as a heretic or just for being an elf-child .

The next day she had given clean clothes and a little supply of food. He was ready to finally leave this place.

"If it wasn't for that woman Ferle. I could have had a live similar to normal" He said a bit frustrated.

"You still don't want to leave? I never understand why you haven't left sooner." The woman said going trough the closet in the front room.

"I don't even understand.." He said looking down at the floor

"She hasn't always been that way. We were friends when we were younger than this rich man came in town and guess what he picked me to be his bride instead of her."

"Classic.." He said with a small laugh

"She cared more for money than anything, so missing that in her live she grew bitter. A shame she would've been perfect for him. You bit him when you were baby." She said when she walked towards him. It was since that day she took an interest in the boy however he didn't need to know that. "take this" She said as she gave him a small bundle and a green stone.

"Malachiet? I'm not pregnant!" He said as he took the stone and then the bundle

"That's what I thought. It was buried in your hands when I found you. But Malachiet isn't only for pregnant women. It's a very powerful stone, who can also be used as a good luck charm"

He frowned while looking at it. Malachiet; an emerald green stone with darker and lighter shades. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface and then puts it in his back. He decided to think about how he got it later.

"What is this?" He said as he opened the bundle and found five silver coins.

"How do think you are going to survive without money?"

"I can't take this, it's to much!" The blond boy lifted his hand in order to give it back. Five silver coins were enough to feed a whole family for months.

"It's nothing to me, take it. As you can see I do not suffer from poverty" Her eyes hardened and there was no chance that she would take it back.

The blond looked at the bundle for a while, he shook his head a little as he lifted his gaze towards her "I .. I don't know how to thank you for everything."

A smile crept up to her mouth that seemed so uncharacteristic, a little nod followed

"Goodbye Ruben"

* * *

So that's it for now. euhm.. review? Thank you. 


	5. Les yeux vert part 2

Hi!

I know. It has been quite some time. But please bare with me. I have been sick. I know that sounds like a random excuse. However it isn't. I haven't felt emotionally well. I know that makes me sound like a mental person. But I'm not,, just trying to move past some heavy stuff that happened in my live.

I can't promise fast updates but I can promise that this story will be finished. I have planned everything out. I actually have written the last two chapters of the story but I still have to write my way to those chapters. Be aware though; I have warned you from the beginning that there will be no happy ending.

I want to thank you all that have reviewed. I feel honored. I can't remember if I got back to you guys. (I'm that messed up) I'll just answer some questions here and next time I promise to reply to your reviews. But thank you very much. I love reading what you guys think!

Yuuram88 : about their ages. They are the same age. You'll find out in this chapter

Lina : Konrart and Gwendel won't meet him for a while. When they do Konrart won't be sure since he was little when his brother 'died'. Gwendel wouldn't know what to think. You see every one thinks he is dead. And why do they think that? You'll have to continue reading to find out! (feels a bit evil nowT.T)

I hope you guys like this chapter. It might be confusing but it's meant to be that way! Answers will come in future chapters...

**Les yeux vert **,,Part 2

The rebels, feared among most common people in the Demon Kingdom. Hated by the noble's, who they oppose. Loved among the outcast, people that have no where to turn to. Who's believes and hopes are shattered and their minds clouded. Rebels, they believe they fight for everything that's good. They don't care about their crimes and unjustice as long as it is for the higher good. The good for the people, who fear, hate and love them.

Their leader is a large man with a body that has been engraved with scares. His face looks older then it should, memories of lost and pain flickered in his eyes like a flame. The dusty blond hair has not been taken care of properly for a while and his blue eyes were dim. He was young but worn out, everyone could see that but not everyone could see the lie in that

For this noble who turned his back to his king and his family a long time ago had more spirit than any could have in his position. Driven by the will of justice and protecting his people. Even though everwhere they came they were spit up on. He had a will so powerfull his men would follow him into flames and die useless deaths just to be by his side.

His small army exists mostly out of half demons, most of them outsiders nobody cares for. But they are good men, strong. Not only in appearance but strong in every sense of the word. They are strong enough to fight for both humans and demons , both who condemned them to a life of solitary.

They went wherever they wanted and fought if they thought it suited them. But for the time being they held a low profile. Searching for the one that could be their key to succes. Who could get them their victory and respect.

"Keenan, any word yet?" Sir Adelbert, the man who held the position of leadership, looked up from his newspaper at one of his men, who just entered the room.

The man he called out for looked confused, "there are several rumours going around, none of them are clear. However due to your description we did find out that there is someone here that looks like him. Although.. we have been wrong before."

"Do not give up, there is no pride in that. And look for that guy if he's not him we'll find out right away."

Keenan leaned his back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "What if he really is death?"

"Then we won't find him." The large blond man smiled at the other and looked at him questionable. His blue eyes asking why he hasn't left yet.

"I'll be back as soon as we find the guy we've hear off, sir. I surely hope it's the right one this time." The rebel said, catching his leader's look and sighed. He then left right away.

"He is." He looked up from his seat out of a widow at the sky, "After all you wouldn't be telling me lies now, would you?" He lowered his head again and continued to read the paper, he was reading before keenan appeared.

xXxXx

_"Yuri"_

_The boy opened his eyes and met green ones staring back at him._

_"Yuri"_

_"Yes?" He wondered whether he knew the person who's calling out for him._

_"Don't be scared," the person with the emeralds whispered softly _

_He looked confused, "I'm not scared."_

_"You don't ever have to be scared, Yuri." Another whisper sounded, ignoring the dark boy's previous respond._

_He frowned, trying to get a clear vision of the person's face. "But I'm not..!"_

"Good morning!"

He woke up with a view of Konrart's ever lasting smile. He wondered how anyone could be so perky in the morning.

The boy murmured his good morning back.

"Where you dreaming?" The brunet asked with a curious look.

Sitting straight up in his bed and rubbing his eyes, he started wondering if he did. "Hmm I guess so.. Why?"

"You were mumbling something in your sleep. As if you were talking to someone"

"Oh.. yeah.. I saw..green eyes..?" That was the only thing he remembered and it annoyed him. It almost seemed if he forgot something important.

The brown haired soldier frowned in confusion and chuckled, "green eyes? Like mother's?"

"Not exactly.. close though. I forgot it's face.. ah well" He got out of the bed and walked to the door, "going to the bath's!"

xXxXx

Yuri was walking around aimlessly in the green fields for a while. Something had spooked him, something about that dream gave him a very umcomfortable feeling.

He heard some noises and turned his head to the side. There was a boy heading his way. He looked like a peasant boy, plain looking with messy blond hair and with eyes that.. Green eyes!

"Heey you!" He yelled when he walked closer "..I dreamt of you.." he whispered mostly to himself.

The familiar green eyes narrowed, "get the hell out of my way." He pushed the other slightly to the side and continued to walk.

"No wait," the king grabbed the others shoulder and spun him around.

The first furious face faltered and the blond boy gasped softly "you.." he whispered noticing the black colour of both eyes and hair of the other boy. "You're a noble."

The boy laughed, "you could say that."

The blond considered to bow or do something respectfully but he wasn't known for his well behaved manners. So why should he change now? He narrowed his eyes again at the other boy, "is there something you want?" He asked coldly, still not liking the fact that he was bothered on his way out of this place.

"It's just you look so familiar."

"I'm sure they all just look exactly like me up there in wealthy land. Excuse me, Sir, I have to go."

"No please wait!" The black haired boy asked not really knowing why himself, "stay. Just for a little while"

The blonde stared at him for a moment. That made him somehow a little nervous but he was glad to see a small nod.

The boy with the green eyes dropped his bag and stood in front of the other, arms folded and his expression near to angry.

He noticed the eyes immediately, they looked exactly like the ones he has been dreaming of only.. They didn't held the warmth and the kindness he saw in his dreams. If anything he saw hatred and anger in them mostly. And the others voice.. he couldn't say he recognised it but then the voice in his dream was vague and he couldn't clearly remember it.

"What's your name?"

The other boy held silent for a while, first not even intending to answer but he did eventually. "Ruben Ruyter, who's asking?"

He received chills running up and down his spine by the other's coldness both in his eyes and voice. "Shibuya Yuri, you can just call me Yuri."

Yuri saw that Ruben recognised his name but somehow the blonde didn't seem to know who he was. That quite suprised the dark boy. Didn't everyone know him? If not by face, by name?

"What kind of a weird name is that?" The other finally asked.

The Maou laughed nervously, "I'm not really from around here."

The blonde let himself fall on the ground. He looked as if he was thinking about something. "Where are you from then? I don't know a place where names like that appear."

He joined the other on the ground. "From far away. I... don't exactly know myself. My family found me when I was small..

Back home I don't have many people around of my own age. None actually." He said as if he was explaining why he wanted the blonde to stay for a while.

_Adopted? A double black not of noble blood? How is that possible? _The blond boy was a bit confused by the information he got from the other boy. He then looked slightly annoyed. "I'm sure I'm not your age."

"Ohh.. but you look.."

"I'm seventy two, I'm only a half demon. You must be around your nineties or so"

The king shook his head, "no, I'm seventy three."

The green emeralds went wide as dishes. "N.. no that's not possible! A noble can't be a half blood!" _The guy is a noble. Who's adopted and is a half demon? Isn't that an insult to the Demon kingdom?_ His thoughts were controlled by what he was taught in his early years, he looked completely outraged.

The black haired boy looked shocked himself. The fact that he was only half a demon was suppose to be a secret. He didn't like it but nobody could know their king was part of their enemies race.

"I.. I" He lifted himself of the ground. "You can't tell anyone!"

The blond got up too and lifted an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I? This is a disgrace to the people! Who exactly are you? And what the hell do you want from me!?"

It had been uncomfortable the whole time but now it was just plain dreadful. The black haired boy was scared that he had done something terribly stupid. If word got out.. And if Gunter heard.. The guy would freak out! Gwendal would punish him secretly with giving him more paper work. Or he could be really in trouble and there could be a war and and and..! Alright maybe he is overreacting a little bit but he is in trouble, that is for sure.

He had the feeling that he should call for someone or bring this boy back with him to the inn. He hated the feeling of not knowing what he had done. The blond was freaking out little and raising his voice. That didn't exactly help him to calm down. And if that guy reacted like this, how would the rest of the kingdom take this?

Suddenly it was like lightning hit and every feeling that went through boy was forgotten. Pushed away for another time to worry about. A voice spoke. It sounded like a voice, soft yet manly but no words where formed.

Both boys minds went blank completely and bodies moved on their own record. It was if they were controlled as puppets by strings. They moved closer to each other. Ruben's hands slowly lifted to settle on both side's of the black haired boy. Yuri's hands held the blonde's waist and guided him closer to his own body.

Yuri's eyes closed and without hesitation moved with the hands, who were pulling his face a bit down. The blonde's eyes stayed open as if he were struggling against what was happening, scared that he wasn't in control, frightened that the other didn't quite seem to mind.

The blond boy's half open lips pressed against the other and captured the bottom lip. Some where along the way the strange force left the boy's body. As soon as Ruben noticed he wanted to pull away but was unable to because of the hands on his hips. One hand raised to push the blonde's head back, lips were pushed a little to forceful together. Yuri was most eagerly to go a little further and tried to enter a little more. By the feeling of yuri's tongue Ruben gasped mostly in shock, however Yuri took advantage of that.

That's when Yuri felt the force of a knee in his crotch. He let the other go immediately. Pain clearly expressed in his face. But before he could say or do anything, a painfull force guided his face the other way. He tasted the copper taste of blood in his mouth. His hand went up nurgering his right cheek, where he was slapped by the other boy.

"What the hell is your problem! Dammit. You hit me twice.. that hurts!"

The blond looked furious, "what the hell is _my _problem?! What the hell is wrong with _you_! You sick.." The fury in the boy's face faded and confusion took over. "What just happened? W.. what was that? Did you feel.. did you hear that?"

"Yeah it was like I stepped out of my own body. Felt pretty good when I was back though. Well at least the first few minutes." He laughed nervously at the narrowed green eyes. "Did you recognize that voice?"

"No, did you hear what it said?"

"No but I heard it was talking to us. ..It controlled us." The king added. He looked at the clouds. "They must be pretty perveted up there. What were they trying to make us do?"

His eyes turned at his company. His unpleasant company, he found, but still even though his harsh tongue, he liked the blond. Said boy was picking up his bag and put it back over his shoulder again. The king felt dissapointed.

"Are you going?"

The other nodded, "before something else weirds happens."

"But you could come back with me, meet my brother."

He could see the other inspecting him. Looking confused a bit and then shrugged. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know.. I thought it be nice.. to hang out.. It really is rare that I talk to someone my own age."

The blond turned his back to the king. "I'm not going to waiste my time, hanging out with someone I don't like."

_Don't like?_

The king looked like he was stabbed by a dagger. Everyone always likes him! No one is mean to him and they love spending time with him! They adore his presence. That's the way it was. Ever since he was a kid. People loved him the instant they layed eyes on him. No one ever spoke to him like that. He really didn't know how to react to it.

Dumbfounded he watched the back of the skinny boy walking away from him.Something ached in his stomache. This wasn't suppose to be like this. He wanted nothing but to bring that person back. But he was already out of sight.

Reflecting this over in his mind he stared towards the way the other just left. What just really happened? Was it love at first sight that made their minds go blank? But both at the same time.. that's not possible, right? Besides the other didn't seem to be the least interested in him.

He actually hurt him pretty bad. His hand lifted to his cheek. He smiled. That was the first time someone ever stood up to him. If he would kiss one of the princesses or knights he met they would have let him do whatever he wants. But this guy didn't know he was the king. However he did know that he was important. The way he looked at the mention of his name and when he noticed the colours of his hair and eyes. Still he didn't crumble or felt inferior.

Will he ever find someone like that again? A person that to most would seem offensive and rude. Not worth of any attention but to him.. only the thought of a person like that melted him. Someone who wasn't scared of him and let his mouth speak freely. He wanted a person like that. He always knew it. He just didn't know someone like that existed. He wanted that boy.

His hand went up to his cheek again and his eyes widened it realisation. He figured the free spirited blond was already out of reach. So he turned around and hurried himself back to the inn.

xXxXx

Right after the black haired Maou left. A group that looked like bandits hurried its way through the same fields. Horses moving in a almost running pace. Trampling the fresh green grass and flowers that came their way.

"You sure?" Their rebel leader asked.

"The old lady said so. It took us a while to break her but she was scared to death. She wouldn't have lied." Another man with greyish hair answered.

"Just our luck. The kid just got thrown out.. We have to find him soon before something happens to him." One of the younger rebels said, his shoulder length hair flowing in the air.

"That's what we're doing now, isn't it?" Adelbert looked annoyed at the rebel that just spoke. He didn't like to hear that everything might not work out the way he wanted it.

The leader Adelbert swept the reigns of his horse and quicked the pace more. Followed obedient by his men.

xXxXx

Walking in his own tempo he made his way through the wild growing grass. His head held up high, trying to enjoy his freedom but somehow he didn't feel free at all. He was already feeling bad and didn't need something like that confusing moment with that other boy to add to his problems.

He shook his head. Whole his life he has been suffering because of his origin. Now he knew there were people like him, living a sheltered life. He has been cursed, hit and frowned up on. Just because he grew faster and didn't have the ability to control an element. Alright maybe his demeanor and rather bold mouth had something to do with it too. But still it was mostly because of his human part that he was hated.

To live a life like that black haired boy. That would only be a dream, one that would be erased the moment he wakes up. Taking a breath of fresh air he let his mind relax a bit. He wouldn't want it. Such a life, it was to easy. If he had lived that life he would probably be a wimpy weak guy now. He was proud. He might not have anything but he knew who he was. At least that is what he thought.

He froze on the spot. His body staying in a walking form. Like he was made out of stone he stood there. He didn't dare to take another step. That feeling. The feeling he had last day that predicted the state he would be in later. His guts twisted and he felt like he was going to throw up.

Then the sound of horses made him turn. That movement felt like an eternity. The horses reaching their goal went to a stop. After the moment past he saw what looked like another challenge. All sounds but that of the soft sweeping wind seized to exist. It felt like something bad was about to happen again. Hasn't he been through enough? No, he wont feel sorry for himself. He'll face anything just like that dog. His personal symbol for courage.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld!"

------------

That's it 'Les yeux vert' has finally reached its end! Please feel free to leave a comment! I always like reading your thoughts!


End file.
